Joey and Lauren - Sneaking
by lozxtitchx
Summary: A one shot for @abieetulaoliver based on what we both want to happen at Christmas time between Joey and Lauren. We know it never will, but we can but hope! ONE SHOT ONLY!


For abieetulaoliver, and because I'm in the Christmas spirit. Roll on December…

LAUREN'S POV:

I was upstairs finishing off getting ready for Christmas Day dinner…

"Knock, knock" Joey's voice greeted me, his hand tapping on my shut to bedroom door

"Hi, how long have you been here?" I asked, turning around to face him as he walked into the room

"Not too long. Your Mum and Dad told me to come and hurry you up" he informed me

"Hurry me up? You're more likely to distract me than anything" I sighed as he moved towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Do I really need to say more?" I asked as my back hit the doorframe

"No, I suppose not. So, am I gonna get a hello kiss or what?" he enquired

"You're the guy. It's obligatory for you to kiss me first" I replied

"Oh is it? Better conform then hadn't I?" he asked

"Yeah, you better" I chuckled, his breath fanning my face momentarily before he placed his lips on mine

His hands tightened around my waist and mine tightened around his neck, entwining in his hair…

"Lauren. C'mon darling, dinner's almost ready" Mum shouted up the stairs, breaking us apart "can you bring your camera down too please?"

I sighed and smirked at Joey, kissing him quickly once more before I grabbed my camera, both of us making our way downstairs to join the rest of the family for Christmas Day lunch…

JOEY'S POV:

After helping Tanya and Auntie Carol clear up I made my way through the hallway, grabbing Lauren's present from my coat pocket, walking into the living room, seeing her sat alone…

"Alone at last" I whispered as I flopped down next to her

"Not quite. Your Dad, my Dad and Uncle Jack are in there" I informed him, motioning to the dining room

I didn't reply, I just handed her the box…

"What's this?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow "I thought we'd already done presents"

"We have but this is a little something extra" I replied "open it"

She did as I said and smiled widely as she saw what it was…

"It's the one I've been after for ages" she proclaimed "thank you"

"I know. You've been yapping on about it for long enough. You're welcome" I replied, smiling as I saw how happy she was

"I wish I could kiss you right now" she admitted "fasten it?"

I nodded and she held her wrist out, me fastening the clasp, my fingers staying on her skin longer than they should have. Our eyes stayed locked, both of us in a trance, it being broken by Abi, Oscar, Morgan and Tiffany entering the room…

"Alright guys, settle down" Max proclaimed, he, Uncle Jack and my Dad making their way into the living room too, everyone else from the kitchen following

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey had disappeared off into the kitchen to make coffees a while ago and hadn't returned…

"Where you going darling?" Mum asked

"I'm gonna go and see if Joey wants a hand" I informed her

She nodded and I took the mistletoe from the chest of drawers, making my way into the kitchen…

"Look what I've found" I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his waist, showing him the mistletoe

"Well, well, well" he replied, turning around so he was facing me "whatever do we do now?"

"I can think of a few things" I admitted, leaning up onto my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his, his hands moving from my waist to my cheeks, holding them as he deepened the kiss

We pulled away reluctantly as we heard voices getting nearer and Mum entered the room…

"We're thinking, how about Bailey's with the coffees?" she suggested, pulling a bottle of Bailey's from the side

"Great idea. You go and sit back down. Joey and I will finish these" I informed her

"Thanks darling" she replied, leaving the room, shutting the door to behind her

Night-time fell and I glanced around the room, almost everyone apart from Joey and me asleep. Joey's eyes were fixed on The Royle Family Christmas special. He could tell I wasn't watching as I felt his leg brush up against mine and I turned to him, a smirk on his face…

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Making the most of it while I can" he informed me, his leg continuing to brush against mine

"Stop" I begged

"Why?" he questioned, confused

"All I wanna do is kiss you and I can't" I admitted

"We can do all the kissing we like tomorrow" he replied

I smiled and nodded, remembering myself, Joey and Alice were going to their Mum's for Boxing Day. At half past ten that night, everyone had left and I headed to bed, climbing in and taking my camera from the side, looking through all the photos that had been taken today…

"That's a good one of you and Joey" Abi smiled as she joined me in the bedroom

"It is, isn't it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

Abi smiled once more and climbed into bed, pulling out her phone, no doubt messaging Jay. I smiled as I looked at the picture of Joey and I on the camera once more and switched it off, checking my phone, seeing I had a message from Joey…

"Just remember, tomorrow, all day x"

"I can't wait. See you tomorrow x"

I smiled once more and put my phone down, settling down to sleep. The next morning…

"Have a safe trip, okay?" Mum questioned, hugging me tightly as Joey and Alice waited at the door

"Mum, I'm going to the other side of London, not to Outer Mongolia" I chuckled

"She'll be fine Tanya, I promise" Joey assured her, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

Mum nodded and let me go, watching as I made my way over to Joey and Alice and we made our way down the steps, climbing into the taxi that was waiting for us. Waving one last goodbye to my Mum and Dad we drove off from the Square…

"Finally" I proclaimed, kissing Joey softly as we made our way out of Walford

"You two are adorable" Alice proclaimed, smiling widely

"Thanks Al" Joey replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, his free hand entwining with mine

"Is that a new bracelet Lauren?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, Joey bought me it. Do you like it?" I enquired

"I do. How come you never buy me anything like that?" she asked

Joey chuckled as our taxi journey continued, coming to a halt twenty minutes later, Mum already stood at the door, waiting to greet us…

"Hi loves" she proclaimed, hugging the three of us tightly as we stepped inside

"Hi Mum. How was your Christmas Day?" Joey asked as he hung our coats up

"Quiet without you two. How was yours?" she questioned, the four of us making our way into the kitchen

"Great thanks. We've brought your presents" Alice informed her, handing her a bag

"You got me something Lauren? You didn't have to darling" she stated, hugging me again

"It's only a little something and you might not even like it" I replied "I've got the receipt if you don't"

I watched as she opened it, a smile appearing on her face…

"I love it darling, thank you" she proclaimed, hugging me once again

After the present opening had been done the four of us sat down for dinner, flopping onto the couch with Christmas pudding and custard…

"Ugh, do you want to eat the rest of that?" I asked Joey as I perched my feet on his knee

"Give it here" he chuckled, reaching for the bowl

I handed it to him and he finished the rest, placing it on the table beside him, his hands resting on my ankles…

"How about some pictures, eh?" Mum suggested, raising an eyebrow "I need some new ones of my darlings"

"How about one of the three of you? I'll take it" I questioned

She nodded and handed me the camera, she and Alice settling on the sofa next to Joey, smiles adorning their faces as I took the picture. After a few more we decided it was time to be making tracks…

"Thanks for a lovely day Mum" Joey sighed, hugging his Mum goodbye

"Yeah, thanks Mum. It's been great" Alice mirrored, hugging her Mum goodbye too

"Thank you Lynne" I replied, hugging her too

"Make sure you come and see me again soon" she proclaimed as we made our way down the garden path

The three of us nodded and smiled, Joey opening the taxi door for Alice and I, both of us climbing in as Joey did the same, heading back to the Square!


End file.
